Jack goes to the Dentist
by LittleMissStark
Summary: this sorta a sequel to "bettter then revenge" "the joker"/jack is now living with Bruce and is forced to go to the dentist despite his lifelong fear of them thou it doesn't help that Bruce doesn't know about it


Just a little on shot inspired by true events. Enjoy!

"Do I have to do this? Cant I just live off painkillers?" Bruce sighed and looked somewhat sternly toward the ex-super criminal next to him in the waiting room. "Yes, you do. One,living off painkillers is bad for you and two, it would have to be done anyway in the future to prevent a horrible infection." Jack just slumped in his seat, crossing his arms like a teenager. "Well damn, I'm in a pickle." Jack really didn't want to admit how scared of it he was. He hated dentists and here Brucie was making him go to one! And not just to get them cleaned either, a whole oral operation...well a small one. Just one tooth is getting pulled but it still requires stuff you would need for a bigger one.

A few more minutes passed by and the more he stayed waiting, the more shaky he got. Bruce looked over worriedly. "You ok?" Jack looked over, being startled by Bruce's voice. He tried to keep his steady as possible but it didn't work. It cracked and stuttered under the pressure of his lifelong dental fear. "Y-y-yeah. Bruce. W-why do you A-ask?" Damn he was so obvious now. Bruce looked shocked. He leaned close to him and nearly whispered. "Jack, your not scared are you?" Jack scoffed, trying his damn hardest to cover up his shaking hands and nervous stutter. "Not at all B-brucie. Couldn't be b-b-better." dammit!

Brice nearly smiled. He felt bad that he was scared of dentists and was making him go thru with this but he never thought he would see that day where "The Joker" was scared. "You are scared. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"It made him feel like a baby and he didn't even want to admit it but he knew Bruce would support him thru his fear, not make fun of him. He sighed shakily. "I don't know. I was scared of that to?" Bruce stayed silent, letting Jack collect his racing thoughts. "I just didn't want you to think I was a baby or something." Damn, his eyes are watering already and he's not even in the dentists chair yet.

Bruce put a supporting arm around jacks thin shoulders. "I would never think that. Its actually nice to know you have fears. I never thought you did." Jack laughed a little nervously. "Well I do." Bruce smiled lovingly toward the smaller man. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. We'll be home before you know it. Thou I have to ask, why are you scared of the dentist?" Jack sighed. "Control...I guess? I never liked that you couldn't see what they were doing. They could be doing anything to you and you wouldn't even know it." "Jack Napier!" Jack jumped at the sound of his name being called. He swore he could feel his face pale. He really, really didn't want to so this. But he reluctantly got up and followed the nurse back.

Once she sat him down in the chair and put the paper over top of him and everything else they do. He tried to calm himself. _Its just one shot of Novocaine and then you can pretend your somewhere else. You can get thru this jack! You've been thru a lot worse then this, don't let something as normal as the dentist scare you...heheh scarecrow would have great day exploiting this fear out of me. He would probably laugh at how normal it is. _ He was close to being totally calm when his thoughts were cut off when the doctor and doctors aid came in the room, in front of him and saw in his hand was the Novocain needle.

His eyes widened to comical size and his blood froze. That thing has the Novocaine? That has to be the biggest needle he has seen and it comes complete with a scary, thick, metal casing. "Hello jack. Can you open your mouth real wide for me. I promise to be quick as possible." Jack complied out of sheer fear. He was scared stiff. Soon as that needle punctured his gum he wanted to scream! Damn it hurt! He immediately stiffened up,eyes wide with horror. He wanted to push the doctor away,stab him and run away to the estate. . But he couldn't. He was too scared t even move. Damn fear.

Finally after what felt like forever which in reality was only about 30 seconds. The Novocaine was done and now he had to wait for it to settle in and numb him up. He could feel the feeling in his left cheek wither away to that tingly/swollen feeling. About about 20 minutes of letting the Novocain settle and make him numb the doctor came back.

He closed his eyes and attempted to keep them closed the rest of the time. But damn his control issues he had to look and he looked at the wrong...damn..time. His eyes opened...just a slit and what was met in his face was a pair of goddamn garden pliers then a crack of his tooth cracking away into tiny bits. He hated to admit it even to himself but he really just wanted to cry... don't_ you dare cry! You were the Joker once! Feared by all those in Gotham! If you walked in a room in your Joker cloths, everyone would hide for cover! You are the Joker and you DO NOT cry. _He closed his eyes tight as he could and forced himself not to look, even when he heard a very loud CRACK from the rest of the tooth breaking.

Bruce was staring to get worried (and board) and just as he was about to ask the nurse about Jack he saw the door open and Jack walk out looking pretty tired and out of it. He felt bad putting him thru this but either do it now when its not a problem or down the line when its a huge problem and would needs tons more work. He hoped Jack knew it was for the better. He walked up to him and jack handed him two prescriptions papers wordlessly. He looked like he was trying to block the pain of what happened to. His eyes were almost half-lidded ,red and a frown plastered on his face.

Hours later they were home. As soon as Alfred opened the door for them Jack took off toward there bedroom. Bruce shook his head a little, trying to shake some of the guilt away. If he had known he was that afraid of the dentist he would have made arrangements for that instead of being awake for the oral surgery. He followed upstairs, waving Alfred hello with a small smile. He saw the door was closed. That wasn't a good sign. Whenever jack is upset he always closes himself away in there bedroom. He knocked before going in. he looked over and saw a small lump of blankets on the bed , most likely with jack hiding underneath them. He walked over and sure enough he saw the tiniest tuff of a golden blonde curl poking out from the blanket.

Bruce sighed and put a hand where he thought his shoulder was which ended up being a lucky guess. "Jack I'm really sorry but it was for your own good." After his sentience was done he saw something moving underneath the blanket then suddenly a hand holding a small notebook came out with a message on it. It read. "that's what the doctors at Arkahm always said."

Bruce sighed and handed back the notebook, understanding the tooth hurt too much to talk. "I know they said that but I mean it when I say it. They said it just to calm you down. If you didn't get it done you could have gotten a serious infection." Once again the arm underneath the blanket started moving again. The notebook came out and Bruce took a hold of it. "Still didn't like it." Bruce sighed and gave back the notebook. "Can you come out please? I don't mind talking thru a notebook with you but I'd like to see you." He could sense hesitance but soon the blankets moved away with a worn out Jack slowly sitting up, his head facing down. He could see Jack was trying hard to avoid eye contact. It sent a another pang of guilt thru his heart. He moved a little closer and gently forced jacks face to look at him.

He saw once bright green eyes dull, semi-lifeless and tears slowly falling from them. He was scared of dentists that much? Then again it wasn't a cleaning. He gently wiped one of the tears away then whispered to him, being sure not to scare him or upset him anymore then he is. "I'm sorry jack, I really am. Can you forgive me?" Jack nodded yes, his lower lip trembling. He needed some way to calm him down, he could hurt the surgery site more then it already is if he starts bawling his eyes out. "lets try to sleep, ok?" Jack nodded. He could see how tired he is and gently helped him lay down.

When Jacks head hit the pillow Bruce got the blanket he was hiding in and put over top both of them. He gently held Jack close to him, protectively. He could feel Jack relax in his arms. Soon Jack fell asleep, a small smile on his face. Bruce smiled and started to get up but a hand gently stopped him. Jack spoke almost a whisper, slightly raspy from the lack of use. "Stay with me while I sleep?" Bruce smiled and kissed Jacks forehead. Jack smiled as Bruce laid down next to him,putting his arms around him. Right before Jack feel into a blissful slumber Bruce swore he heard an "I love you" come out of his lips. Bruce smiled and whispered to him. " I love you to."


End file.
